1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to film reels for use with a variety of audio and video film strips, and particularly to film reels capable of being rebuilt for continued use.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A variety of film reel constructions are available and in use for numerous audio, video and mixed media film and tape strips. Generally, and in the instance of audio-visual and video film reel constructions, such as the film reels used for microfilm storage for repeated use with film reading machines and the like, the reel defines a central cylindrical hub within which is journaled a specific keyway adapted to match the cross-sectional configuration of the driven axis of the film reading machine. This type of interaction is also common to most conventional movie film projectors, as well as certain professional video tape equipment. This type of construction assures positive engagement of the drive axis of the film display equipment, so that there is corresponding uniformity in the rate of travel of the film.
A characteristic of conventional film reels of this type is their limited useful life. The repeated mounting and dismounting of the film reel on the drive axis of the film displaying device has had one of two effects; in the instance where the film reel is of a durable metallic material, the repeated removal and mounting of the film reel has tended to damage both the drive axis and the keyway in the film reel, with the result that both the film reel and the drive axis must eventually be replaced.
In the instance where the film reel is prepared from a more resilient, plastic material, the repeated use results in the deterioration of the shape of the keyway in the film reel to the point where the film reel must be replaced. Of the two types of film reels employed, the replaceable plastic film reel has been preferred, as the increased frequency of reel deterioration and replacement is favorably outweighed by the reduction in maintenance of the drive components of the projection equipment.
Notwithstanding the desirability of utilizing plastic film reels over metal film reels, the persistant problem of film reel replacement remains unresolved. Despite their seemingly simple construction, film reels are a relatively costly item, so that replacement in the entirety of these film reels is economically undesirable.
So far as is known, previous film reel construction has always utilized a single or integrated film reel. A review of the prior art by the applicant herein uncovered only the following patents, none of which appear to relate to the area of present interest or correspondingly to afford a solution to the problem discussed hereinabove. The patents listed hereinafter comprise the closest prior art known at the time of the filing of the present application: U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,690 - Fraser, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,090 - Mix; U.S. Pat No. 3,997,125 - Sato; U.S. Pat No. 3,905,561 - Kelch et al; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,102 - Niles et al.
None of the above listed is related to the specific film reel construction of interest to the present invention and, correspondingly, none of the patents deals with the problems and the solutions thereto disclosed hereinafter.
In view of the above, a need is believed to exist to construct a film reel having increasing useful life and corresponding decreased replacement cost.